Prove me wrong
by IsntMachine
Summary: Todos las personas tienen un pasado, todos los secretos son descubiertos, todos los errores son perdonados. Si no es así, ¿cómo consiguen estas personas tener...amigos?


_Ha pasado mucho tiempo _es lo primero que pienso al postrarme frente al edificio después de tanto tiempo. No quiero pensar que he pasado allí los peores años de mi vida pero sin duda, no fueron los mejores.

Solo he pasado por allí para hacer una pequeña visita pero a medida que más tiempo he estado de pie frente al edificio, más me arrepiento de haber ido. Sin duda, no es momento de amedrentarse pero como he dicho antes, ha pasado mucho tiempo y ni siquiera sé cuántas cosas habrán cambiado, ni si se alegrará de verme.

Enfrentándome de una vez por todas, me decido a entrar en el edificio e ir a ciegas, intentando recordar el camino hacia su despacho y sin necesidad de pasar el control ni de que me den una tarjeta. Todo el mundo me conoce allí, después de tanto años. Es cierto, ha pasado mucho tiempo pero el despacho, sigue estando donde estaba.

Tras la cristalera, lo veo hablando con tres personas más. Increíble, él nunca ha sido mucho de hablar, y menos con tantas personas alrededor. Tiene una taza de café en la mano y parece muy perdido en la conversación, mejor que no le interrumpa pero, de nuevo, tengo que obligarme a entrar. No he ido hasta allí para nada.

Sé cuánto odia que le interrumpan las conversaciones, pero siempre era más divertido hablar con él cuando estaba enfadado, eso lo hacía un poco más arriesgado y luego siempre se centraba más en el trabajo. Yo era una buena compañera, le centraba en el trabajo y le hacía que no fuera tan serio ni malhumorado. Supongo que desde que me fui, aquello ha cambiado. Seguramente haya vuelto a ser el malhumorado y recto jefe de siempre.

Empiezo a sonreír antes ese pensamiento y decido entrar de una vez por todas. Al fin y al cabo, aunque no se alegre de verme, seguramente sacaré alguna reacción distinta a la que tiene en ese momento.

-No podemos perder más tiempo. Necesitamos encontrarle, y lo necesitamos ahora.

-Lo entiendo, pero tienes que darle un poco más de tiempo para que se recupere. Después de lo que ha vivido, no será fácil sacar ninguna respuesta de ella.

-¡Me da igual lo que haya vivido! Necesito esa confesión y si no se la sacan ustedes, lo haré yo personalmente.

-Le ruego que se tranquilice. Estoy de acuerdo con mi colega, debemos darle un poco más de tiempo a que se recupere.

-De todas maneras, sería difícil que consiguiéramos una reacción de ella aun esperando unos días. Tardará mucho en hablar y nosotros no tenemos tanto tiempo.

-Entonces, ¡oblíguenla! Juro que si mañana por la mañana no tengo una confesión en la mesa de mi despacho, iré yo personalmente a hablar con ella y les aseguro, que no les gustará nada. Mis métodos son terriblemente distintos a los suyos, doctores.

Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta de cristal y sonrío de oreja a oreja al ver que sigue tan metido y apasionado en su trabajo.

-Hola, Jack.

Jack se gira rápidamente al escuchar mi voz y como si hubiera visto un fantasma, su cara palidece y se le escurre la taza de las manos, haciendo que se rompa contra el suelo.

-Tu-tu… ¿cómo?, ¿cu-cuándo?

Yo me aparto del marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados, avanzo hacia él.

-Es un placer volver a verte. No has cambiado nada pese a los años.

Jack, aún perplejo por haberme visto, no responde. Simplemente me mira con la boca medio abierta y las manos aún en posición de sostener la taza de café.

-Oh, por supuesto, disculpa por interrumpirte. Sabes que las interrupciones siempre fueron lo mío- le digo sonriendo mientras continuo la conversación –Ya volveré otro día, solo me pasaba a saludar, no pretendía interrumpir nada importante.

Me giro para mirar a las otras tres personas que están en la habitación. Les dirijo una mirada y sonrisa de disculpa pero ellos no están sorprendidos porque les haya interrumpido, supongo que jamás han visto a Jack en ese estado de shock. Bueno, si les hiciera sentirse mejor, les diría que yo tampoco.

Abro de nuevo la puerta y me giro para despedirme.

-Jack.

Cuando estoy a punto de salir por la puerta, Jack reacciona y como es habitual en él, empieza a gritar.

-Fuera, ¡fuera todos de mi despacho! No quiero veros hasta que tengáis esa confesión o al asesino. ¡Largaros!

Las tres personas, salen con paso apacible del despacho mientras yo les sostengo la puerta para que salgan.

Cruzo la mirada con una de ellas y le sonrío arrepentida.

-Lo siento- le susurro, pero baja la mirada y se va.

-Cierra la puerta- me indica Jack.

Yo la cierro y él me señala el asiento frente a su mesa para que me siente.

Me acomodo en el asiento y me pongo a observar todo el despacho de Jack. No ha cambiado ni un ápice. Sigue siendo tan recto y solemne como siempre. Colores neutros, gris, blanco, y algo de negro. Me alegra saber que no todo ha cambiado por aquí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me dice con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos entrelazadas.

-Sólo me pasaba a saludar a un viejo amigo. Eso es todo, Jack.

- ¡Han pasado cuatro años!

-Y ahora tengo veintisiete años. Si Jack, por las personas también pasa el tiempo.

-Entonces eras muy joven.

- ¿Ya no lo soy?

Jack alza la mirada y me mira a los ojos.

-Sigues siendo una niña…siempre fuiste un niña…

-Jack, por favor, reacciona. Estoy aquí, sigo siendo yo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo pero vuelvo a estar aquí. ¡Jack, no soy un fantasma!

El grito le hace despertarse del momentáneo estado transitorio de recuerdos y vuelve a su ser.

-Sí, estás aquí.

Jack se levanta del asiento enérgicamente y se dirige a mi asiento para inclinarse y abrazarme fuertemente.

Yo no digo ni una sola palabra. En el tiempo que trabajamos juntos, Jack me gritó, me riñó, me echó de su despacho, en alguna ocasión se rio conmigo pero jamás me llegó a abrazar. Me quedo paralizada en el asiento, sin saber si devolverle el abrazo o dejar que él se exprese sin que yo interfiera en ello. Puede que la segunda opción sea la mejor, al fin y al cabo, es así como a él siempre le ha gustado trabajar.

Nos quedamos en esa posición unos segundos, yo esperando que nadie pase por delante del despacho y nos vea en esa posición, Jack entonces, me suelta y se pone de cuclillas mientras pone sus manos en mis rodillas.

-Estúpida chica, pensé que no volverías.

Sí, eso suena al Jack de siempre.

-Espero que no trates así a todos tus viejos compañeros- digo desviando la mirada y apoyando el codo en el reposabrazos.

-Sólo a los que me abandonan durante cuatro años sin dar señales de vida.

Yo suspiro algo enfadada por ese comentario y me giro para mirarle.

-Jack, eso es jugar sucio. No hay más que discutir sobre el tema. Estoy bien, tú estás bien.

-Tienes razón- dice Jack mientras apoya las manos en sus rodillas y se levanta –Tenerte aquí me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, así que antes de que nos contemos todo lo que ha pasado durante estos cuatro años…-

Jack se acerca a su mesa y coge un montón de papeles que tiene sobre ella, y me los da a mí.

-Lleva esto al laboratorio. Como en los viejos tiempos, tú interrumpiéndome y yo dándote un justo castigo.

Cojo la torre de papeles con dificultad y Jack da un golpe en lo alto, haciendo que casi me fallen los brazos y me caiga.

-Dios mío, Jack, no has cambiado nada- le digo asomándome por un lado de la torre de papeles.

-Ni tu tampoco, hahaha. Venga, ve.

Y sin más, después de tanto tiempo, Jack me echa de su despacho.

Salgo del despacho de Jack con dificultades e intento recordar de memoria el camino hacia el laboratorio. No tendré mucho problema en llegar allí, si es que estos papeles no se me caen en el camino.

Por suerte, durante el camino no me encuentro con nadie con el que chocarme ni con ninguna pared que no tuviera que estar allí. La estructura no ha cambiado, ni siquiera el lugar donde se encuentran las cosas. Es un alivio saber que, de alguna manera, vuelvo a estar en casa,

Llego al laboratorio que sorprendentemente tiene la puerta abierta y dejo los papeles encima de la mesa. Ha sido un trabajo duro, he dejado de acostumbrarme a esto de llevar y traer papeles pero esto me pone otra vez los pies en la tierra.

Salgo del laboratorio asegurándome de cerrar la puerta y al girarme, encuentro frente a mí la sala de cadáveres. No puedo frenar mi curiosidad por ver quienes están en las camillas y quienes están examinándolos.

No me malinterpretéis, no es que sea una morbosa o que me guste ver a gente muerta pero, después de tanto tiempo alejada de algo a lo que estabas tan acostumbrado, ¿no volverías a echarlo un vistazo?

Y eso es lo que hago yo. Me dirijo hacia la sala donde las cuatro camillas que hay, están ocupadas y todos los cadáveres están destapados.

No me entusiasma ver las caras de todas las personas que han sido asesinadas y empiezo a encontrarme realmente disgustada por mi decisión pero, de repente, noto un escalofrío en la espalda y me giro rápidamente. No hay nadie, solo una camilla con un cadáver tapado. Debe ser el único cadáver tapado en toda la sala.

Siento una necesidad imperiosa de destaparlo y descubrir quien está tras la sábana. Esa no soy yo, algo me está moviendo a hacer algo tan perturbador pero necesito saciar mi necesidad de conocimiento y no titubeo al destapar el cadáver.

-Oh-oh…dios mío…-

No soy capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra en voz alta ante lo que estoy viendo en ese momento.

Retrocedo poco a poco hasta tocar el panel de cristal con la espalda y noto como mi respiración comienza a acelerarse. No es ella, no puede ser ella.

Oigo unas voces que se acercan a la sala y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sé qué hacer. Sé que porque soy una antigua compañera de Jack no me echarán del edificio pero he destapado un cadáver. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí, no tengo autorización, ni una razón convincente. ¿Qué les voy a decir?, ¿Qué echaba de menos mi trabajo?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me dice una voz.

Yo me giro con una sonrisa nerviosa y veo que es Jack quien me acompaña, junto con otras tres personas, esta vez distintas a las del despacho.

-Jack, lo siento pero…Bueno, ya me conoces. No tengo excusa para estar aquí- digo bajando la mirada –pero ahora sí.

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- pregunta Jack, alzando una ceja.

-Conozco a esta chica. Bueno, conocía a esta chica. Es…era mi compañera de excavación.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es ella?

-Tuvimos que abandonar la excavación porque ella desapareció y yo no me podía ocupar sola de todo el enterramiento.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es ella?

-Por eso vine aquí. Pensé que estaba enferma y que tenía tiempo para volver a verte y…-

- ¡Escucha de una maldita vez!- me grita Jack- ¿cómo sabes que ella es tu compañera?

-Por su cara. ¿Qué crees, que no puedo reconocer la cara de mi propia compañera?

-Eso es algo difícil…- contesta una de las personas que hay allí.

- ¿Por qué es difícil? Es sólo una cara. Yo he reconocido esta cara pero cualquier persona podría reconocer a cualquiera de los cadáveres que hay aquí.

-No lo creo- me contesta Jack.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Jack?-

-Dice que no cree que cualquier persona pueda reconocer a ninguno de estos cadáveres- me responde uno de los chicos que hay allí.

-… ¿Por qué?- digo algo asustada.

-Porque, ninguna de estas personas, tiene cara.

…

¡¿QUÉ?!

-Espero que esta sea otra de tus bromas pesadas y sin gracia, Jack- pero él, niega con la cabeza –no puede ser, simplemente no puede ser. Jack, lo siento, esto tiene que ser una broma muy pesada.

Yo levanto los brazos y me dirijo hacia la salida de la sala.

Oigo como Jack me llama entre gritos pero no hago por entender ninguna de sus palabras. Esto es demasiado, ¿qué manera es esta de reírse de alguien?

No voy a mentir, eso es lo que me reconforta pensar porque, sinceramente, me asusta mucho que Jack me esté diciendo la verdad.

Camino rápidamente hacia los baños y me encierro en una de las cabinas, con el pulso acelerado y la respiración ahogada.

Juro que odio las estúpidas bromas de Jack…

**Third person P.O.V**

Jack se dirige hacia la clase del joven Will que, afortunadamente, se encuentra vacía. Will está sentado en su mesa mirando fijamente a los papeles que hay en ella.

-Will, necesito que vengas conmigo.

Will levanta la mirada de su mesa y mira por encima de sus gafas a Jack, que está frente a él.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora, Jack? ¿Tiene que ver con la chica que ha entrado en tu despacho?-

Jack traga saliva, enfadado por la osadía de Will y convierte su enfado en un grito.

-Sí, ¡tiene que ver con ella! ¿Te importaría acompañarme para que puedas conocerla?-

Will, algo amedrentado por la actitud de Jack, tiene cabida para una pregunta osada más.

- ¿Y por qué debería conocerla?

- ¡Porque ve caras en esos malditos cadáveres!

Will abre mucho los ojos y retrocede en su silla mientras se quita las gafas, sorprendido.

-Eso es…-

-Imposible, lo sé. Pero ella lo hace. Will, necesito que la reconfortes, tú de alguna manera, lidias con ello. Por favor,Will.

Will no puede rechazar la invitación de Jack a ayudar a otro loco como lo es él, por lo que acepta la petición de Jack.

-Está bien pero antes, necesita saber su nombre.

-Olga. Su nombre es Olga.

Will jamás había escuchado ese nombre fuera de las historias, series de televisión o películas. Su nombre le intrigaba y, seamos sinceros, su "don" también.

No podía esperar a que el doctor Lecter supiera de ella.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña toma de contacto e introducción a lo que está por llegar.**

**Publicaré la misma historia en inglés, solo que se llamará "Prove me right" (y espero traducirla bien).**

**De nuevo gracias por leer este capítulo. No puedo asegurar como se dirigirá la historia porque lo hará según surjan las ideas.**

**_Reviews, favs _y_ follows_ son más que bienvenidos.**


End file.
